


Kylux的荒野AU

by misamisa711



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: HuntsmanHux, M/M, NotExactlyRevenantAU, Past Rape/Non-con, SlaveKylo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>猎人Hux捡到了Kylo，并将他带回了自己的小木屋。Hux/Kylo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux是在外出寻找一只鹿的踪迹时发现这个受伤的男人的。

雪还没有融化，他的存粮只剩下一些少得可怜的土豆，再不出去觅食他就要饿死在寒冬里了，于是Hux拿起他擦得发亮的猎枪，出去找点可以吃的猎物，他的运气很好，没走多久，他就发现了一串通向山林深处的蹄印，从他多年的狩猎经验来看，是一只小体型的鹿，一旁留下的动物毛发也证明了这点。

他握紧了枪，循着那脚印，屏着呼吸往前走，等到他靠近了，他大吃一惊——那是一个趴在雪地里一动不动的人，他身旁的雪地里满是挣扎和鲜血的痕迹。可怜的人，Hux心想，他多半是死了。

怀着一点对逝者的敬畏，Hux走了上前，正当他准备将那人翻过来的时候，他听到了男人微弱的呼吸声，像是粗糙的砺石摩擦过地面，轻微但有力，Hux大吃一惊，赶忙掏出随身携带的急救包，掏出干净的棉布，急急寻找起他身上的伤口来。

这人脸上有一道深深的划伤，从额头斜下，一直到他一边的颧骨，他赶忙将棉布捂在那人脸上，接着他很快又定位到了另一处伤口——一处在他身侧的贯穿伤，似乎是某种弓箭造成的。里族人，他心想，这人居然能活下来真是个上天的奇迹。

他得把他运回去，Hux仔细思索着可用的方法，这里离他的小木屋只有几里路远，他可以折返回去把他屋后的雪橇拿过来，然后找几根绳子。

“别走。”那受伤的人开口了，“别把我丢在这儿。”他的语气里带着绝望和恳求。

“我只是要回去找个雪橇把你送回去。你在这里等一等。”Hux安抚他，“我家就离这里不远，不到几个小时我就回来了。”他转身在那男人身旁蹲下，将随身的小刀给了他，“拿着这个，唔，我不是说要你把自己捅死，以防万一我是说，我很快就会回来。”他匆匆地说完，就走了。

几个小时后当Hux拖着雪橇回来，那男人还保持着刚才的姿势仰躺在雪地里，面无表情地看着天空，但他的眼神在看到Hux的一瞬间软了下来。Hux小心地将他抬到雪橇上，将绳子紧紧地固定在木头把手上，然后拉起绳子的另一端放在他肩上。

他好不容易才将那男人拖回家，屋里温暖的炉火让Hux感到一瞬间的宽慰。Hux拿起火叉捅了捅炉火，让它烧得更旺，他随手将冷了的水壶灌上水，放在火炉上。做完这一切后，他将那个又昏了过去的男人扛到了床上。

水一烧热，Hux就拿了一块毛沾湿了，擦掉男人脸上的血迹，那伤口已经停止了流血，血痂模模糊糊地出现在肿胀的伤口之间。Hux掀起他黑色的衣服，看到了那处箭伤，伤口狰狞地外露着，血还在一点点地渗出来，需要尽快给他缝合，Hux想，取来了手术包。

他打开手术包的一瞬间，那男人又醒了，当他看清Hux手上拿着的是什么东西的时候，他惊叫着跳了起来，不住地挣扎。“你的伤口需要缝合！”Hux大喊，“别动了，你会伤到自己！”语毕，那男人就乖乖不动了，软绵绵地躺倒在床上，紧咬着牙齿，合上双眼，准备好了缝合的痛楚。

Hux从橱柜里给他找来了点烈酒，他喝下，眼神恍惚地看向Hux，木然地接过他递过来的一块亚麻布。“咬着，免得待会你咬断自己的舌头。”

在为他缝合伤口的时候，他在亚麻布下的嘴里发出闷哼的声音，他的双手紧紧地抓着床单，几乎要将那布料扯破，他的双腿不住颤抖，像风中的树叶。不一会儿，他们都浑身大汗，Hux的双手颤抖着，生怕出了差错，他一共缝了十针，从头到尾那人都没有发出痛苦的大叫，这让Hux反而觉得毫不自在了起来。

他为缝合线打好结，将工具放进清洗桶里，取了点水洗手——那水的温度已经变得有点凉了，他不经意抬头，眼神与床上那人的相遇，他琥珀色的瞳孔里闪烁着一股炽热的光芒，他看着他的眼神是如此深邃，他几乎无法捉摸得透。

“Kylo，我的名字是Kylo，如果你在意的话。”Kylo开口了，他的声音低沉得很好听，这个时候Hux才看清了他的脸，苍白的，瘦削的，与普罗大众认为的英俊根本毫无关系，他看起来不像是纯粹的白人，Hux心想，混血？他漆黑的长发搭在他的额头上，被汗水打湿，隐藏在下面的是一双仿佛要将他看穿的瞳眸，他的双唇，Hux的视线落在了Kylo厚厚的嘴唇上，他突然发现自己对着那两片因为不悦而紧闭的唇瓣有了别样的想法。

他赶紧摇摇头，却只听Kylo轻笑出声，“怎么？你还不上来吗？”

“什么……？”Hux的脑子仿佛要变成了一团浆糊。

“你还在等什么呢？”

“我不明白你是什么意思。”

“别装圣人了，”Kylo猛的打断他，“我知道你是怎么想的，我知道你的所有秘密，你的内心阴暗的想法……就像那些男人们一样。”

Hux眨了眨眼，还没来得及开口，他就发现Kylo的声音响彻在他脑海，仿佛那是直接在他头脑跟他对话。

“你渴望——我看到了，Hux将军。”Kylo玩味地扬起了嘴角，Hux霎时警觉了起来，“你怎么知道？”

“这些都在你的脑海里……你的声音是如此大声，我几乎无法忽略。”

画面如同潮水一般涌入Hux的脑海，他突然置身于一个脏兮兮的洞穴内，篝火将里面照得亮堂堂，一堆看不清脸孔的人影在他眼前晃动。直到他的视线再次聚焦，他看见了被围起来的，仰面躺在一叠兽皮上的Kylo。

他眼神涣散地看着洞顶的石壁，全身上下一丝不挂，他苍白的肌肤在粗糙的兽皮上呈现出强烈的对比，他细长的手脚蹭着棕色的皮毛。Kylo的嘴唇肿了起来，一丝液体从他的嘴角滑落，流到他的脖子上。Hux为眼前的景象感到惊恐，他眼见一个男人分开了Kylo的双腿，Kylo无力地抗议着，他使劲地摇着头，“别……”他的眼中甚至还有了泪光。但是这微弱的拒绝也无法阻止他身上那男人的兽性，伴随着一声暧昧的湿漉漉的水声，Kylo的表情变得痛苦起来，他皱着眉，剧烈晃动着，他大张着嘴，像是离岸的鱼寻找着氧气，“不要……”一丝眼泪滑下了他的脸庞，他被按在兽皮上，嘴里发出小声的呜咽，细长的双腿大张着抵在毛茸茸的皮草上，随着陌生男人的耸动一下一下地摆动着，一时间，洞穴里响彻着肉体碰撞和粗重的喘息声。

Kylo身上那男人突然加快了动作，Kylo的身躯随着那人的动作摇摇晃晃，如同即将雪崩的山峦，他咬着双唇，一声哭叫从他唇间泄漏，然后那男人陡然停止了动作，Hux知道，他射进了Kylo的体内。

射精结束后，Kylo整个人变得软绵绵的，他不住地颤抖着，想要合拢双腿，却只是被依然地再一次掰开，又一个陌生男人插入。Hux已记不清有多少个人享用过Kylo后面的小洞，他们用过多少姿势来操他，他被迫吞了多少人的精液。等到Kylo的嘴都变得红肿，他的双腿都变得无力得再也合不拢，那些看不清面容的男人们仍没有停止在他身上的暴行。

Hux不自觉朝床边挪了一步。


	2. Chapter 2

出乎Kylo意料的是，Hux并没有当场就上了他。

他只是沾湿了布，小心地将他身上的血污擦拭干净，然后给他换了一件干净的衣服。

实话说，Kylo是很失望的。

Hux好像立刻就忽略了他会扰乱别人脑子的能力，以及其它的一些连他自己都没发现的，新发掘出来的能力。

比如说，一天，当Hux回来，炉火被他进门时带进来的风刮熄了，Kylo不假思索地就用用他的能力生起了火。

“你的能力有时候真的很好用。”当他们一起躺在床上，除了彼此的膝盖扣在一起之外什么也不做时，Hux这么跟他说。

“在某些时候会更加好用。”Kylo舔了舔自己的嘴唇，用着期待的眼神看向Hux。他在脑海中幻想着一个场景，Hux将他压倒在生起的火炉旁边，火炉里的火焰将他们光裸的身子照得暖洋洋的，整个人都变得慵懒了起来，他们不知疲倦地做了好几次，像是只会遵循本能行事的野兽。

不出所料，Hux盯着他的眼神里立刻充满了燃烧的欲望。

但是Hux还是没有上他，他失望极了，整个小破木屋都随着他失望的情绪抖动个不停，木渣索索地从从天花板上掉了下来。

当Hux猛地坐起，跑到隔壁的一个贮藏间里时，Kylo的失望情绪到达了极点，当他听着Hux压抑着自己的喘息解决硬着的问题时，房间里的一个水壶突然炸了开来，水散得满地都是。

“你还在等什么呢？”Hux明显被他的发作吓到了，当他重新回到床上时。

“我只是不想乘人之危。”Hux轻抚过他包裹着绷带的肋骨一侧，仿佛是有魔力的触碰，Kylo感到他的伤口在阵阵发痒，血肉像是春天的土地下面蠢蠢欲出的新苗一样要长出来，他深吸一口气，“你可不是个圣人。”他盯着Hux的眼睛，浅绿色的瞳仁下翻滚着的是深绿色的欲望，“以前的你可不是这样的人。”Kylo翻找着Hux的记忆，他看到了杀戮、火光、成堆的尸体、死去的蛮族人的脸、死鱼一般空洞的眼睛，Hux站在尸堆旁边，手握着枪，他的身上粘腻着鲜血，然后他猛地一转头，一个军官模样的人站在Hux的身后，Hux举起了枪，面对那人惊诧的目光。

“什么让你背叛了你的军衔？”Kylo吻上Hux汗湿的额头，汗水变得有点冷下来了，Hux闭上眼睛，牙齿打着颤，“我看不出那有什么意义。”他呢喃道，Kylo瞬间明白了他指的是那些无意义的杀戮。“我们血洗了一整个村子，仅仅只是因为这样做很有趣，以上帝之名啊，这是错误的。”Hux喘着气说，Kylo戳了戳他的心窝处，用着让人寒毛直竖的语气说：“上帝本来就不存在。”

上帝的确不存在，当他祈求了一遍又一遍，哭喊着，祈求着，祈求那些暴行能够停下，祈求着神迹的出现，但是最终，能让暴力停止的只有那些人最终觉得索然无味。

“想知道我的伤怎么来的吗？”Kylo停下了他继续戳着Hux心口的手，将Hux掉下来的一缕头发拨到了脑后。


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo的到来让他们的粮食开始紧张了起来——土豆越来越不够了，Hux却没能给他们打到什么能吃的猎物——当然了，深冬中还出没的动物本来就不多。

一天，当Hux去翻找他的库存的时候，发现他们只剩下洋葱可以吃了。没有库存让Hux焦虑起来，这意味着饿肚子，黑夜中的饥肠辘辘，更可怕的，若一场暴风雪将他们都困在这里，这意味着很可能没能等到开春，他们都将被饿死。

Hux弯下腰将麻袋中的洋葱捞起，在他脏兮兮的厨房里做起了洋葱汤，他一边剥洋葱皮，一边听窗外的风声，那寒风如同一只在夜晚的森林中伺机等候的野兽，发出低吼的声音，一点点靠近，变得猛烈而无情。Hux的心沉了下去，手中拿着的刀也在不知道什么时候滑落了在砧板上，暴风雪就要到来了，他有种不好的预感。

Hux一边担心着暴风雨一边将洋葱端上了桌，Kylo面无表情地看着Hux的动作。Hux用木勺舀起尝了一口，只有洋葱和黄油的汤寡淡无味，当他将汤碗推到Kylo面前的时候，对方只是瞟了他一眼，然后拿起勺子喝了起来，他喝得很安静，没有发出一点声音，Hux看向他，发现Kylo炯炯有神的目光正看着自己，于是他猛地转过头去。

"明天我要去打猎。"Hux突然开口。

"外面风雪太大了。"Kylo说，"贸然出去很危险的。"

"粮食不够吃了。"Hux想起了静静地躺在袋底的几颗小小的洋葱。

"喝完就睡吧。"Kylo喝完了他那份分量可怜的汤，汤碗里一点油水都没有，Hux也懒得费心去清洗了。

好在Hux捡的木柴还够用，映着缓缓燃烧着的炉火，他们脱了衣服，Hux先躺了下去，然后是Kylo。他们肩并肩地躺在一起，没有人开口说话，而Hux想着的是那几颗洋葱的事情，他的担心更显而易见了，他翻了好几个身，因为没吃饱而睡不着，他的胃里除了几瓣可怜的洋葱之外什么都没有，饥饿和担忧一起让他难以入眠，他已经连续好几天一无所获，在这与世隔绝的山中，离最近的村庄走路也需要好几天的赶路—别提上次他差没被酒馆几个下来寻欢作乐的军官们认出来了。但一连几天的一无所获让他感到挫败极了。万一他还是没法找到吃的？万一到了最糟糕的境地呢？到了最极端的情况，他们是否要互相吃对方？Hux想着，不禁打了个寒战，试图将想象中血淋淋的场景从脑海中抹去，然而记忆却如同鬼魅一般侵蚀了他，让他浑身无法动弹，Hux闭上眼，那场景如同在他眼前重演一般生动，惨叫声，刀尖切割过肌肉的声音，嗜咬的声音充斥着他的耳膜，一瞬间，他舌尖上尝到了血肉的味道，这让他胃部一阵抽搐，不禁干呕起来。Hux猛然摇头，那种恶心的感觉仍旧挥之不去，他的胃部仿佛压了一颗千斤重的石头。

突然，仿佛一股清风吹拂而过，Kylo从背后抱住了他，他的呼吸吹打在Hux的后颈上，弄得他痒痒的，那种沉重的感觉顿时消失了。

Hux刚想说什么，Kylo的手就不安分地动了起来，他刚想开口，却发现自己完全无法动弹。

巫术。Hux在心中想着，眼见着Kylo一把将自己翻过身来，小心地解开他衣服的扣子，然后是他自己的——Kylo体侧的伤口已经完全愈合，留下了一道粉红色的新长出来的肉。

很快，Kylo光裸的皮肤就贴着他的了。

Hux想要开口，他想要抗议，但他一点声音都无法发出来，猛地，Kylo的嘴唇的堵住了他的，Kylo温热的气息注入了他的体内，仿佛是复苏万物的吹拂，他望向Kylo——橘黄色的火光映照在那人瘦削的脸上，与那道从眉间横曳而过的伤疤形成了强烈的对比，仿佛Kylo是兼具柔软和坚硬的矛盾体，他凝视着他，在暗黄的火光里，两具光裸的躯体紧紧贴在一起，一瞬间，Hux有种自己再次置身那个洞穴的错觉。

Kylo又吻了Hux一下，Hux眨了眨眼，抬手抚上了Kylo的脸，将他拉下，又是一个吻。

起先是缓慢的，柔缓的，带着点试探的意味，节奏渐渐加快，带着点啃咬，气喘吁吁，Hux好不容易找到了自己的声音，"得先给你润滑。"

Kylo点点头，手脚并用地爬了起来，跪坐在床上，他伸展了，露出光洁的后背，臀部高高翘起。Hux从一旁的架子里找来一瓶防止手部干裂的油膏，当Hux的手指碰到Kylo的时候，他惊呼了一下，双腿不住地颤抖。

Hux小心地扩张着，直到Kylo的内里变得湿滑。Kylo保持着跪趴的姿势转过头看着他，眼睛里是迷蒙的神色，Hux扣住他的肩膀将他翻了过来，抬起他的腿插了进去，Kylo发出了小小的声响，Hux碰起他的脸，亲他的额头，闭上的眼睛，长长的睫毛，尖尖的鼻子，然后是嘴巴。

火光照耀着他们，将Hux光裸的背烤得暖洋洋的，他又一下没一下地亲着Kylo，一下一下地顶着他，湿漉漉的水声混合着Kylo不成语调的哼声，又软又湿的，让他有种要被吞噬的错觉，Hux扣住了Kylo不停扭动着的腰，手指几乎要在上面留下了瘀痕，当他撞在某一点上的时候，Kylo喊了出来，火焰突然烧得更猛烈了起来，Kylo不知疲倦地叫着，喘息着，颤抖着，Hux捏紧了他，指间上都是汗，直到眼冒金星，一阵剧烈的颤抖，射在了Kylo体内。

Hux气喘吁吁地又亲了亲Kylo，一只手覆上了他的腿间，快速地撸动了几下，Kylo就哭叫着射了出来，搞得两人之间湿湿的。

Hux从Kylo体内抽出来，Kylo睁开了眼，在Hux又欺身吻上来的时候眼睛又闭上了。

第二天，当Hux醒来，发现床底下摆了一只脖子被干净利落地拧断的兔子。


End file.
